Incriminating Shreds
by Lydia The Fantabulous
Summary: What happens when you delve deeper into the mind of James Potter? A lot. James starts his seventh year at hogwarts, and decides to document it all in a diary... ahem journal. LilyJames.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related topics. I do own the journal James writes in though… its purdy. I also don't own James' head boy badge, he wouldn't even let me look at it. Oh well.**

_My name is James Matthew Potter. I go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 17 years old. I'm head boy this year, somehow._

…

_I just reread that, it sounds really dull, which is the opposite of me, I'm Mr. Excitement!_

…_Yeah..._

_Anyway, you may be wondering why _the_ James Potter is writing in a journal. I don't honestly know. I got this journal when I was eleven, and it's been sitting in a box ever since. I found it this summer, and I decided to write about this years events._

…

_Yeah, _feelings_ too._

…

_Anyway, I'm at platform 9 ¾ of Kings Cross station, London, England. I apparated here this morning, because I wanted to be alone for a while, before going off to Hogwarts, and I haven't had a moment of quiet all summer. All thanks to my best friend, Sirius Black. He ran away from the Hell- hole he used to call a home last year, so I invited him to stay at my house. My mother's happy, at least. Sirius eats everything she puts on the table without complaint. She doesn't need to know that Sirius will even eat the rock cakes that Hagrid gives us._

_Sirius and me are the leaders of our little club, called the Marauders. The other members are Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin, the resident were-wolf. As Marauders, we basically play pranks on deserving Slytherins, and Lily Evans._

_The pranks on Lily are strictly good natured, I assure you. I wouldn't try to hurt Lily for a moment! I've loved her since the first, and she loves me too – She just doesn't know it yet._

_That must be why this year's gonna be special. This is my last chance to convince Lily that we're meant to be!_

_Just the thought of her makes me drool like one of Sirius' fan girls during Quidditch practice._

_I'm not actually drooling though. I'm too cool for drool._

_The one and only problem with Lily is her refusal to think I'll ever change. I mean seriously! I sent her love letters all summer, and she didn't reply to one. Not even with a howler. They were good love letters too!_

_At least my shiny new Head boy badge should impress her. It means I must have matured._

_I just had a most horrible thought – What if I see Lily and find I no longer fancy her? My life would become pointless… But I'll never fall out of love with my Lily- flower, so why am I worrying?_

_Anyway, back to the Marauders. We each are animagus' or something similar. Here's a list._

_**Sirius Black**__ – animagus is a smelly black dog. Sirius is a ladies man, I'll admit. He has a fan club, after all. His nick- name's Padfoot, 'cause he's a dog. Get it?_

_**Remus Lupin**__ – a were- wolf. He's the most rule abiding of all the marauders, hey, he was even a prefect! He loves books. And chocolate. Sirius discovered that pain is in store for those who eat the chocolate belonging to Remus. His nick- name's Moony._

_**Peter Pettigrew **__– A rat animagus. He's the oddest of us all. I'm not quite sure what he does, but it's probably important. His nick- name's Wormtail. Sirius made that one up._

_**The great and wonderful me**__ – I'm a stag animagus. My nick- name's Prongs. I'm the more obvious charm and good looks of the Marauders._

_And that's all there is to know about us in basic form. Just in time too, here comes Sirius._

_-__**James Potter**_

James stuffed the little journal into his pocket and looked around. He hadn't noticed while he was writing, but the platform was beginning to fill. Sirius had stopped to flirt with some fifth years, and neither Peter nor Remus was in sight.

A flash of red caught his eye. James turned and saw Lily standing nearby, chatting with her friends. James sidled over, waiting for a good moment to scare Lily.

"How're things with James?" Alice asked, laughing. "He probably sent you letters _all_ summer."

"He did." Lily replied, rolling her stunning emerald eyes. "And how should I know how things are with him? I never replied to his letters, and I haven't even seen him yet." She looked to the right and to the left, almost without thinking to.

"Looking for me?" James asked, tapping Lily's shoulder.

Lily whirled around to face James. "Of course I was." She quipped, smirking slightly. "I missed your constant annoyance."

"I'm hurt that you don't mention my charm or good looks." James replied. "Or any of my other endearing qualities." He was grinning like a Cheshire cat at this point, like he always did when he had Lily's attention.

"But I hardly ever notice your good qualities." Lily said with false earnest. "They're all overshadowed by your inflated head."

"Ouch." James said, laughing.

Lily joined in, thinking, '_The problem with James is that his moods are catching.' _The sane part of her mind added, '_Plenty of other things too. Charm and good looks my foot!_'

Suddenly, she noticed James' head boy badge, and stopped laughing.

James stopped too, raising an eyebrow at Lily. He had seen her badge right away, and therefore assumed that Lily had seen his badge and merely not cared.

He forgot the motto, "_Never assume, it makes an ass of you and me."_

"_You're_ Head boy?!" She asked incredulously. "How is that possible? You're just an immature prat! You've never shown an ounce of maturity in all your six years at Hogwarts! And I assumed it would be Remus!"

She forgot the motto too.

"Maybe I'm not so immature after all." James said. "He winked, and then melted back into the crowd.

Later on, in the train compartment, James slept soundly. He _had_ woken up pretty early. Sirius took the opportunity to go through James' pockets for spare change and other such things.

He grinned when he fished out the journal. "Now I can read James' personal thoughts!" He began to laugh manically, but cut himself off when James moved slightly.

"That's a violation of James' rights." Remus pointed out.

"So was going through his pockets." Sirius replied. "You didn't object then."

"My objections were drowned out by the now silenced Peter." Remus said.

"When's it lunch time?" Sirius complained, opening the journal. "I'm hungry."

Remus just shrugged and picked up a book. It would be a long train ride.

_**Sirius here!**_

_Hehehe…I found your diary Prongsie! Your own fault too. You know perfectly well that I go through your pockets when you sleep, especially when there's nothing else to do on this sodding train._

_I also took the liberty of reading all your personal thoughts from this morning, and I highly resent the smelly dog comment. I do not smell in any form, I happen to be impervious to bad smelling…ness._

_Good job earlier! You actually got Evans to laugh! She'll be dating you in no time, mate._

_Anyway, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go bother Moony for some chocolate._

_ -__**Sirius Black. (aka, Padfoot the great)**_

"Pad foot, gimme that back!"

"Oh shit."

**Review if you want to see the next chapter.**

**Yes, that is indeed a threat.**

**Andromeda Anonymous style.**

**The button's right there. Click it!**

**Pleeeeease?**


End file.
